Planters comprising certain elements or features of the planter of the present invention are known. Such planters are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. No.: 1,170,402, entitled "Flower Box"; U.S. Pat. No. 1,213,331, entitled "Flower and Plant Box"; U.S. Pat. No. 1,623,720, entitled "Irrigated and Ventilated Flower Box"; U.S. Pat. No. 1,948,031, entitled "Self Feeding Flowerpot"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,562, entitled "Flower Box"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,022, entitled "Planter". However, no prior art planter employs the unique water management system of the present invention. Specifically, none combined the features of a water management system comprising a plant chamber having a convexly shaped (sloped) bottom, erosion baffles, drainage/reabsorption chambers, and a midsoil input watering chamber which act to prevent excessive watering and aid in reabsorption of water by the plant as needed, allow aeration of the planting medium, and thereby providing an improved environment for potted flowers and plants.
Hanging garden arrangements of a plurality of planters are known, for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,296, entitled "Vertical Garden".